A conventional light emitting diode (LED), such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/849,042 filed on May 4, 2001, which is particularly shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b of the attached drawings, comprises an LED package 1 having a front end face and an opposite rear end face. An LED dice 2 is embedded in the package 1 and gives off light in a first direction that is substantially normal to the front end face. A lens 3 is positioned in front of the front end face and receives the light emitted from the LED dice 2. The lens 3 receives almost all the components of the light from the LED dice 2, including the component of the light that travels substantially in the first direction, and redirects the light in directions that are substantially parallel to the front end face of the package 1. Although the light from the LED dice 2 can be effectively redirected by the lens 3 to travel in directions that are substantially parallel to the front end face, such light is randomly distributed along the whole circumference of 360 degrees of the lens. There is no way for such a conventional LED package to concentrate the light on a particular sideway direction.